Separation
by rogue6
Summary: Syaoran is off to college, and Sakura is finishing off her last year of high school. Can the two young lovers stand being apart for so long?


Separation  
A Cardcaptor Sakura Fanfic  
  
Sakura had thought those days would last forever, with the Clow Cards, and the adventures she had capturing them. But the past was now, well, in the past, and all Sakura had now to hold onto was memories of those times. The times when they were together almost every day. The time when Syaoran told her he loved her. Now her true love was off to college, and Sakura was finishing off her last year of high school, and the young lovers would have to face separation.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura held the phone to her ear, listening eagerly to her boyfriend's husky and sweetly romantic voice. Sakura was so relieved to be able to talk with Syaoran again, even though they saw each other just this morning. Syaoran had kissed away Sakura's tears and told her to stay happy for him.   
  
"Sakura, I don't know if I can handle this.." Syaoran now said wearily, pacing around the small closet that was his dorm room, "The Resident Advisor just told me how I needed to keep my door unlocked each night in case they ran out of "clean" party space.." Sakura giggled, "Syaoran-chan, don't worry, if these drunken partyers bother you, just use the Erase card," Sakura then heard a groan of half exasperation/half amusement. "I hope you're joking, Sakura," Syaoran admonished, though with a grin on his lips, "But.. I think that my dormmates have already tagged me as the 'serious-not wanting to party-studious' type," Syaoran stated, putting down his suitcases at the foot of the bunk-bed with relief. His room smelled faintly of beer and old socks, and Syaoran longed to be back at Master Wei's apartment again, where everything was familiar and.. clean.  
  
"You'll be fine, Syaoran, you'll adjust to college life really well, I know you will!" his girlfriend said encouragingly. Syaoran could still feel her lips on his, and he longed to hold her again. He wanted to reach out and touch her, kiss her. There was a moment of silence and then Syaoran said quietly, "This is going to be really hard... You know I love you more than anything." Sakura, holding them phone tightly, felt a lump form itself in her throat. But the spunky teen was determined to stay cheerful and positive for him. "I know," she answered, a lone tear falling down her cheek, but her voice remained cheerful. The two held the phones to their ear, listening to each other breathing. "Syaoran -- just don't forget about me.. okay?" Sakura added softly. Syaoran shook his head, then realized Sakura couldn't see him. "No, I promise. I'll never forget you," he replied, fervently, "I love you so much that it hurts." Sakura felt tears falling down her cheeks and splashing onto her legs. "I love you, too," Sakura whispered, making her tears come down more than ever, because her heart ached to hold him again.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura got up the next day, her alarm clock ringing loudly in her ear. She couldn't help herself -- "Phwee!!!" she whistled, throwing off her fluffy covers and rushing to get dressed. She pulled on her high school uniform quickly, almost tripping over herself as she pulled on the skirt. It was a nice uniform, a light blue jacket and skirt, with a black tie which the boys and girls both wear. She pulled a brush through her long chestnut-colored hair. Her hair had long bangs and two longer strands that hung farther down her shoulders, just like how she had it when she was younger, except it was much longer. Sakura grabbed her school-bag, and not wanting to wake up her friend, the guardian beast Kerberos, she left her room quietly. She ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where her father Fujitaka was making breakfast. "Morning, Dad!" Sakura declared brightly, wiping the remaining sleep from her eyes. Her kindly father turned around and smiled back at his daughter. "Good morning, Sakura. Sleep well?" her father asked, peering out of his glasses. "Yeah, Dad!" Sakura replied, setting her book bag down and looking at the frame that always held a picture of her mother.   
  
Nadeshiko had passed away when Sakura was 3. Her father put a new picture in the frame every day, and in today's picture was her mother wearing a flowered dress, holding a sunflower, surrounded by cherry blossoms in a park. Her mother had loved cherry blossoms, and had always told Sonomi, her cousin (and also Tomoyo's mother!), that she would name her daughter after the beautiful flower. Sakura means cherry blossoms in Japanese. Sakura felt a glow of warmth when she thought about her mother. She didn't remember her very well, but loved her dearly all the same. Sakura sat down at the table, resting her slender arms on the table. She was 17 now, the business with the Cards was long over, and she wondered if her mother could see her now. Sakura wondered if Nadeshiko was proud of her.  
  
Fujitaka laid a plate of dumplings and eggs in front of Sakura. "Have you talked to Touya lately, Dad?" she asked her father. "How is he doing?" Sakura added. Her brother was a chemistry teacher at the university, and he had had just finished his apprenticeship with a friend of Fujitaka's, Mr. Takoto. Her father, who was an archaeologist, worked in the same university as Touya now did. Sakura longed to visit the University, to see her brother, and also to visit Syaoran. Fujitaka cocked his head gently to the side, "He's doing just fine. Touya is adjusting well to being a teacher, and he's really enjoying his new work," her father replied. Sakura felt a twinge of pain inside her heart. Adjusting, she thought. It reminded her of Syaoran. She wondered what he was doing, at this very moment.  
  
* * *  
  
Syaoran woke up to the sound of loud J-pop blaring in the room next door. He opened his eyes and sat up. He bumped his head on the bunk above him, and cursed. He looked around, trying to get his bearings. "Where am... Oh, right, University.." Syaoran said to himself. He felt on the ground for his schedule and checked to see when his first class was. 8:30, He glanced at the bright display of his digital alarm clock and saw that it was 8:50. Syaoran then cursed again to himself, realizing that classes had started already. He jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. He ran out of the door, grabbing his books on the way out. He tried to flatten his thick brown hair into submission but it was useless. His face took on a grimace, and put on his usual stance that hid his nervousness. The dorm hall was empty, as expected. Syaoran looked again at the schedule to see where his class was. Room 20-1, Physics, the schedule said. Syaoran rushed down the empty hall, his shoes slapping the linoleum loudly.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura headed out to school on her bike, pulling on a light suede coat as she mounted. She used to rollerblade to school everyday when she was younger, but she enjoyed riding her bicycle a lot now. Sakura pedaled quickly towards school. It was September, and the trees still thought it was summertime and were gleaming brightly with leaves. Sakura tucked her long hair behind her ears. The air smelled sweet with late autumn, and Sakura wished she could be sharing this with Syaoran.  
  
More to come soon.   
Stay tuned. 


End file.
